This invention relates to systems and methods for varying the height of a support on which a person may sit. More particularly, it is directed to a seat post for a bicycle that is adjustable while riding the bicycle.
When riding a bicycle, and in particular, the type of bicycle characterized as a “mountain bike”, it is sometimes desirable to change the height of the seat with respect to the frame. For example, when descending steep hills, the rider many times prefers to sit lower on the bike or even to move his body further rearward such that he is positioned behind the saddle in an almost standing position. In these circumstances, it is useful to have a seat which may be adjusted into a lowered position such that the rider may sit lower or avoid having the saddle positioned at his chest level during the ride.
Conventionally, commercially available bicycles generally have height adjustable seats. When desiring a seat height change, the rider must stop and dismount from his bicycle in order to manually adjust the seat's height by adjusting a lever actuated seat post.
However, bicycle racers and others who desire an uninterrupted riding experience may find such starting and stopping of the bicycle in order to adjust the seats' height to be unproductive, inconvenient, and unpleasant. Thus, there is a need for a seat support for a bicycle whose height may be adjusted while the bicycle is being ridden.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.